


The Avengers Disney Movie and Identity Sharing Night

by Thor_The_PopTart_Slut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abrosexuality, Acorsexuality, Adeptogender, Asexuality, Avengers Found Family, Avengers Movie Night, Bad Bang, Caedogender, Cuddlepiles, Deliberate Badfic, Desinoromantic, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horogender, Jupitergender, Kinselves, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sentisexuality, Sexual Orientation, Videogender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyway after dinner they were going to watch <i>Lilo and Stitch</i> and have all the feels from their early 20th century childhoods. But instead Tony said. “Lets put on some non culturally appropriated music and talk about our identitties, that’s always fun”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Disney Movie and Identity Sharing Night

**Author's Note:**

> The author did not make up a single one of the identities and orientations listed in this fic. You can find them all on Google.

Tashy Romanova, Tony Stark, Stevie Rodgers, Buck Barnes, Bruce Banner, & Clint Barton were going to have their usual Disney movie watching night together. For dinner they had hamburgers and french frys, which is totally USian food and therefore is not culturally appropriating anything, tho Tashy Romanoff liked to put caviar on spide’s Big Mac which was okay because spide is Russian and u cant apropriate food from your own culture uwu.

Anyway after dinner they were going to watch _Lilo and Stitch_ and have all the feels from their early 20th century childhoods. But instead Tony said. “Lets put on some non culturally appropriated music and talk about our identitties, that’s always fun”.

So they put on some Halsey and they pulled Tony’s big futon off its frame onto the floor and they had a massive cuddlepile in the middle of it. “We are such an awesome found family,” Tony said. “So who is going to start talking about their identities first?”

“Ill go first,” Bruce said. “I’m adeptogender, which means my state of gender was obtained through my realization of my kinself.”

“Whats your kinself, Bruce.” Buck asked.

“I’m Jolly Green Giant-kin,” Bruce said.

“I understood that reference!” yelled Stevie.

“Also” Bruce, said, “I’m sentisexual, which means my orientation fluctuates in response to sensory overload.”

“So are you neurodivergent, Bruce?” said Tashy.

“I guess so, my gender just gets weird when I’m angry. This is why you don’t want to see me when I’m angry.”

“Yeah, my ass still hurts form the last time bun was angry,” Tony said. “So Bucky you go next.”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Said Buck. “That name sounds boring and cishet. Anyway my gender is caedogender. This means my gender was cut away by a traumatic event, namely everythign HYDRA did to me, most of all that garbage party they threw.”

“That was so terrible Buck,” Stevie comforted xim. “Especially when they hung you from that ass hook and played ring toss with your dick.”

“Yes, it was. Also I’m acorsexual, meaning I experience attraction but can’t act on it because having been tied up and had my ass stuffed full of Rumlow’s unwashed panties has given me a strong aversion to doing so.”

“That suck’s,” Tashy said. “So, I’m a videogender abrosexual.”

“Does that mean you can’t get off unless you’re watching… uh, _Saturn Jones_?” asked Steive.

“I think you mean _Jupiter Jones_ , babydoll,” Buck said.

“Yeah, _Jupiter Jones_. Like, isn’t the House of Abrosexual in that movie?”

“No Stevie,” said Tashy. “‘videogender’ means my gender is too robotic to be classified by human standards alone. I’m not actually a kintype but I appropriated it from them, but thats ok cuz if they complain I’ll just kill them. Well maybe not Bruce lol but I dont think bun cares. ‘Abrosexual’ means my orientation changes constantly and can’t be pinned down. So, whats your gender Stevie.”

“Mine is horogender.” said Stevie.

“Does that mean a gender that sucks off sailors down at the docks?” Bruce asked.

“I understood that reference!” yelled Stevie, again. “But lmao no, it means, a gender which changes over time, with core feelings remaining. Technically I’m a horoboy. My orientation is desinoromantic, meaning I don’t experience full-on romantic attraction, I just like someone instead of love them, and then the attraction kinda dies on me.”

“Not to be confused with Desitin-romantic, which is what I am after Bruce reams me out with bun’s giant green schlong,” said Tony. 

Tashy took out spide’s knives and started playing with them. Tony said “Uh, OK, I guess that means it’s my turn. So. Me, I’m a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and jupitergender. Which also has nothing to do with _Jupiter Jones_. It means my gender’s very large. My gender’s bigger than your gender. In fact, I don’t even know what the fuck it is, because it’s too big to see clearly. But it’s definitely there, and I know it’s not cis. Also, I’m an ace. All those people I fucked? I’d rather have been building an arc reactor in a cave with a bunch of scraps. Again. But that’s fine, because asexual people can have sex too!”

“Your just an asexual, Tony?” Buck said. “That’s so boring these days, get with the program and get a fancier label.”

“Yeah well,” Tony said. “So, Clint, you haven’t gone yet, in fact youve been real quiet so far. What are you.”

Clint said, “Yeah, sorry, I’m kind of auditorily challenged. I don’t really know about my gender, but….I’m ventsexual.”

And all the ohter Avengers said “Oooh.”


End file.
